


Am I Right Where You Want Me

by bitepack



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Finger Sucking, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitepack/pseuds/bitepack
Summary: Cloud was a fool to think that fighting Rufus would be even remotely easy.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Am I Right Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before in my life, nor have I ever posted here before, so I hope this is decent. Enjoy.

Cloud was under-prepared.

Quick footsteps followed by gunshots and smug cackles. A flurry of white and dark navy blue dance across the helicopter landing of Shinra HQ. Rufus was shaping up to be a tougher enemy than Cloud anticipated. That damned guard dog had already chipped a decent amount of whatever energy he had left away, and the near constant stream of bullets could only be blocked so much as he tried to get his own hits in.

The previous battle with Jenova had drained all of his magic. He’d used up all his potions and phoenix downs trying to not get singed or melted alive by acid dripping from the granite ceiling. After sending his teammates away to make their escape, the plan was to quickly finish off with Rufus and follow his allies.

Cloud was a fool to think that fighting Rufus would be even remotely easy.

He’s knocked flat on his ass by a whir of bright lasers. Barely acknowledging the explosion of broken glass behind him as the pain from being hit shoots up his arm burning red-hot, making him jerk and writhe on the ground.

No recovery items. No cure magic. No Aerith to magically limit the injury away.

Cloud was fucked. And he realizes he has about three seconds to come to terms with that as he registers Rufus walking towards him.

Every brain cell he had that was able to think of anything but the searing pain in his arm was currently screaming at him, _‘get up and move, crawl if you have to, just get away’_. But when he twisted around to even attempt to move, the pain in his arm intensified and the shock caused him to let out a pained scream.

“Like it? ‘Course you do.”

Above him, there stood the brand-new president of Shinra, smiling down at him like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

“You know, for a 1st class SOLDIER, I was hoping you would’ve put up more of a fight. I have to wonder if my father’s military program really trained you. Most of my men wouldn’t have gone down so easily; you have the eyes…but your strength is lacking.”

Cloud’s face burns with embarrassment and anger. “If I had a potion,” he grits out, “I’d drag you across the floor in seconds.”

Rufus chuckles, a haughty sound, and Cloud resists the urge to spit on his shoe. “And if I were a nicer man, I’d give you one to see what you could possibly do.”

Bending down, Rufus takes hold of Cloud’s shirt collar, lifting him up and cutting off his breathing.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not. Now get up, we’re going to my office.”

Being hoisted up to his feet makes his arm move and he staggers, more pain flashing around the right side of his body. He wants to collapse back onto the floor, the pain worse when he’s being jerked around, but Rufus has a tight hold on his turtleneck and he has no choice to go anywhere but up and forwards.

Cloud manages to take several steps before his legs give out again, and the hand on his collar serves as a reminder that if he can’t walk, he’ll choke. His arm sways and spasms with pain accompanying each movement, each step, and he realizes that he can’t move it or control its erratic twitching.

 _Lightning_ , he thinks. _When the bullets hit his coins, red and white electric discharge went around those lasers._

He wonders how long it’ll take for his movement to come back, if Aerith can heal it for him.

He wonders if he’s going to live through this to even see Aerith, or any of his friends, for that matter.

A snap of Rufus’ fingers brings Cloud back to attention. He staggers forwards again once, twice, before he’s stuck gritting his teeth, and Rufus quickly decides he’s had enough of this.

Something laces around his neck, light and not restricting, a sharp contrast to the other hand harshly gripping his shirt.

The barely-there feeling of whatever he was just given is closed tight in seconds; Rufus removes his hands from the blonde completely, stepping in front of him. Cloud has a half-second of panic while trying not to collapse again. He focuses and puts his weight on his legs to keep him upright, but there’s a slight pull on his neck, something tugging him forwards. He looks upwards, confused.

A leash and collar.

Bright, gleaming flashy and green; the leash is thin and the collar doesn’t constrict his breathing, but it digs into his neck enough to remind him that it’s there. They look to be formed from the same thing; wires made of light wrapped around his neck forming the shape of a collar with the glowing wire tether trailing behind. It’s thin like a string but the pull is strong. He quickly realizes that’s the same leash that was used on the guard dog he’d fought just a few minutes ago.

He was being reduced to a dog, tugged around by its master. A _pet_. The thought made his face burn with humiliation.

“Darkstar was a special breed, strong and aggressive, loyal to boot. Enhanced by our R&D division, we made sure he would be a fitting guard.” Rufus looks back at him, flashing a glare that could probably kill someone. “He followed my orders with no hesitance; I suggest you do the same if you intend to live.”

The amount this man infuriated Cloud was endless, but knowing that there is a chance for him to not get completely obliterated was decent. It was small, but decent. Now the only problem for him was to figure out what he’s going to have to do to survive.

He didn’t have time to think as he was thrown forward by the leash; Rufus’ walking pace normal for anyone else, but brutal for Cloud, who was still in pain with a sharp stinging feeling going throughout his arm. Still, he had no choice, and that fear settled itself deep in his stomach. He either complies, or meets his end because he couldn’t do the measly task of moving forward.

What a _joke_.

He keeps going with great difficulty, but they finally make their way to the desk, where Sephiroth had stabbed the previous president. Cloud wonders where the body went, how it was removed so quickly. He wonders how Rufus has no qualms about being in the same room where his father was murdered, in the exact same spot. Something heavy settles in his stomach at the thought.

He knows that Rufus is cruel. Cloud doesn’t need to witness the death of the man’s father, only for him to react with apathy, to understand that his actions come from a place of wanting control and power, forcefully taking it from whatever he pleases. It makes Cloud’s current predicament even worse, to be completely at the mercy of this man.

Anything could happen, and he wouldn’t have a say in it. He would just have to sit there and take it.

The leash around his neck moves as Rufus positions himself behind him, the sound of fabric rustling and the feeling of the leash tightening and restricting as Rufus is shifting around. He has half a second to think of what could be coming for him, until he’s bent over the edge of the desk.

Cloud goes very, very still.

“Just as SOLDIERs have in common with our guard dogs the ability to protect, they’re also both loyal and will listen to any command,” Rufus’ grip on the leash tightens, pushing on Cloud’s neck.

He leans down, towering over the blonde, speaking with a voice that comes off as smooth and firm. “You’re going to be a good pet for me and take what I give you. Understood?”

Cloud nods slowly and swallows, Rufus smirks at the sight of his throat moving against the green glowing line wrapped around his neck.

“Good boy.”

With that, Rufus wastes no time and sets himself to work, pushing the ex-SOLDIER’s pants down to his knees. The cold air bites at Cloud’s now exposed rear, making him jump. Gripping his ass, Rufus pulls his cheeks apart, showing off his hole. Cloud forces himself to swallow down any protests he has about being presented like this. The humiliation of being put on display, for the president of Shinra to ogle at and fuck him, sends mixed signals of fear into his stomach and adrenaline directly to his dick. He clenches his eyes shut.

He feels disgusted with himself for feeling even remotely turned on by this. He doesn’t want this, he wants to scream and kick and run as far away from this man and this room as fast as possible. The wire around his neck and the hand on his ass are reminders that he’s stuck, and he’s going to be fucked wide open whether he wants it or not.

Cloud thinks he’s going to be sick.

Something grazes his lip, and his eyes shoot back open. It’s Rufus' hand. His fingers trace along the edge of his mouth. Cloud stays still and doesn’t bite.

“Open.”

He obeys and his mouth goes slack, the presidents two fingers go past his lip and press against his tongue, hot and wet. Closing his lips around the intruder in his mouth, he sucks and ignores the feeling of the way Rufus’ fingers rub against his tongue and lips. He especially ignores how it feels good. Drool leaks out of his mouth and onto the desk, and he has half a mind to wonder if he’ll be forced to lick it up.

He, again, ignores that the thought makes his dick grow a little harder.

The fingers are withdrawn from his mouth and Cloud braces for what comes next. The hand that was just in his mouth trails its way down his body; even through the fabric of his turtleneck, the president’s touch burns just as much as it does on bare skin. Something grazes his opening, only for a second.

Cloud had only touched himself there once. He was a few years younger at the time; it was tight and took time to work open, he at least knew that much. His movements were clumsy and he couldn’t quite get past the burning feeling of his own fingers stretching out such a small space, choosing to stroke himself to completion instead. It wasn’t bad per se, but the feeling of something _in_ him was foreign and he could only think of how it felt like _too much_.

He doesn’t have the choice to stop now as he did back then. There’s no control for him in this situation, and he’s going to be breached open regardless of how ready he is for it.

Rufus rubs the spit around his entrance for a second before pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. He was generous enough with giving the man lube to begin with, he figures. The way Cloud immediately gasps and jumps under him is enough to have him leaking in his own pants. He wants to fuck him right here and now, split him open on his cock and use him for all he’s worth.

But there’s time. He needn’t rush.

Cloud feels like he’s on fire. The finger moved around inside him for a few moments before being joined by a second one. The spit helps as much as it can, but the stretch burns as he’s opened up. He knows what comes after; that the president is going to fuck him open with something even wider. _How am I supposed to take more if I struggle with this?_

The thought makes his head spin. Something bigger, thicker; pushing into him til he’s filled up completely.

“Is this your first time, pet?” Rufus asks, voice a little airy as he thrusts his fingers faster.

Cloud chokes for a second and his face grows even redder. A sharp tug on the leash jerks him backwards, once again constricting his breathing. He manages a nod, and a little strangled noise of what sounded like _‘yes’_.

Rufus licks his lips and pushes his fingers in deeper. _“Lovely.”_

A jolt of pleasure shoots through Cloud, when Rufus said that and pressed further, he pushed something inside Cloud that made him moan loudly and his back arch into a pretty curve. His dick was fully hard now, the tip rubbing a little against the side of the desk as he was being worked open, red and dripping.

He wonders how he looks like this. How he looks spread out, taking fingers deep inside him, drooling and leaking as he gets fucked. A 1st class SOLDIER reduced to a moaning mess, bent over the president’s desk like a bitch in heat. Humiliation burns his body from head to toe, and tears form in his eyes as another moan is pushed out.

The thought rolls around in his head more, and he’s suddenly very aware that anyone could walk in on him. Any of his teammates could come back and see him like this, bent over and about to be mounted like the pet he is. Even Rude, or Reno, could come and see him sprawled over their president’s desk. Somehow, that thought hurts a little worse than the one with his teammates. To have beaten down Rufus’ men, only for them to come and see him in a mortifying predicament like this…

Arousal bites at him sharply, his cock throbbing in time with the thrusts of Rufus’ fingers. The feeling of his cock pulsing in response to the thought of being walked in on makes nausea build further deep inside of him.

He’s not sure what’s worse, the fact that being humiliated and put on display like this feels _good_ to him, or the fact that his first time is being taken from him by force so that he doesn’t get killed.

As Cloud cries out a particularly loud moan, Rufus withdraws his fingers and takes pleasure in the way that the man under him whines at the loss. Freeing his own cock from its confines, he shivers as the cool air greets him and relishes in the way the ex-SOLDIER’s eyes widen at the realization he’s going to be filled up with something bigger.

Rufus takes his own cock in hand, pumping it a few times and spreading precum around the head. He’s been patient for long enough, throbbing in his own pants while he prepared the man under him. He lines himself up with Cloud’s entrance, the tip rubbing against his hole. Spit wasn’t the best lube, but the precum beading out of him might help it burn less. Or not. Rufus didn’t particularly care so long as he was inside Cloud.

Maybe he can take it, maybe not. Rufus was nice enough to prep him. He did his part, and now his pet will do his.

“What do you think your little friends would think of you if they saw you like this? Someone who appeared oh-so-strong, so diligent and cocky, reduced to this?” He tugs on the leash. “You’re weak. You may have beaten my turks, but you’re going to learn how to behave around your master.”

Cloud swallows, his breathing picks up quicker as Rufus leans over him once more. “All you’re good for is this, _pet_. Remember that.” He says with a sharp smile that makes the blondes stomach lurch.

There was no time for Cloud to mentally prepare himself for what came next. The brief feeling of something hot and heavy between his cheeks quickly turned into pain shooting throughout his body.

Something was splitting him open, filling him up at a pace that made him want to pass out. He lets out a scream, writhing and jerking, fruitlessly trying to get away as Rufus easily holds him down.

Rufus sighs and bites out a sharp _“fuck”_ under his breath. His pet felt wonderful; he’s tight, having never been used like this before, clenching and squeezing around his cock. He carved his way into him, the feeling of the ex-SOLDIER’s body having to open up for the intrusion by force drove him mad. His fingers may have helped a little, but his cock was bigger than anything Cloud was anticipating, especially for his first time.

Despite the pain, Cloud’s cock continued to twitch and leak with every small movement the president made. The feeling of being filled all at once was excruciating, but the consistent press against that sweet spot inside him made him jerk and cry out.

_I shouldn’t want this. I don’t want this._

_Then why does it feel good?_

Rufus had enough of letting the man under him adjust. He pulled back, leaving Cloud feeling so _empty_ , only to thrust inwards with a pace that had his eyes rolling back. Every time he was pushed forward by the cock moving in him, the leash pulled against his neck, reminding him who he belonged to. 

_He owns me._

His legs shook and tensed each time the cock inside him thrust forward. He was dizzy; the feeling of something so big being inside him was overwhelming. The burning sensation had lessened a bit as Rufus moved more, but being filled up to the brim had him whining panting like a dog with each movement.

“I-its—it’s so _much._ ” 

Behind him, Rufus continue fucking into him. “You can take it.”

Cloud let out another cry as a particularly sharp thrust had the head of Rufus’ cock slam against his prostate again. “T-too much, can’t--“

“You’re fine.”

As Cloud was about to whine again, Rufus cut his voice off short with a harsh pull on the leash, lifting him a little off the desk. Cloud was caught between wanting to moan at the way the cock inside him pushed deeper with the action, or wanting to scream as his injured arm was moved.

He was lowered back down, and the hand Rufus wasn’t using to hold the leash came down on the desk with a _clack_.

As Rufus removed his palm, Cloud could make out the two silver coins that caused this mess, shining bright under the moonlight with the faint smell of smoke still clinging to them from the lasers.

A wordless reminder of the earlier promise.

_I disobey, and he blows my brains out._

Quickly swallowing any complaint he had, Cloud grit his teeth and tried to focus on the feeling of his sweet spot being attacked over and over again, as opposed to the searing pain on his right side.

“Good pet. You learn quickly.”

Cloud clenched and writhed around Rufus, a perfect tight and wet heat for him to fuck into. He moans and cries so pretty every time he pushes back inside. The silver haired man shuddered at the realization that he’s going to come inside him soon, paint his insides with white and leave his hole gaping and used. 

Cloud’s moans got louder and louder as the thrusting continued. His head was spinning and he could barely process anything minus the cock fucking him open, his own cock was leaking and he felt a deep pressure in his stomach. A spring coiling tighter and tighter with each push inward, ready to explode.

_I don’t want to come. Not like this. Not from him._

He knows it’s going to happen, that his orgasm is going to be pushed out of him by force. He feels sick but the ramming of Rufus’ cockhead against his prostate has him teetering closer and closer to an edge that has his brain turned fuzzy and body feeling full.

It feels so _good_ to be touched like this and that’s the worst part.

“I-I feel like—I’m about t-to—“ He panted out.

“Oh? You’re going to come for me? Over _this_? Being bent over my desk and used?”

Clouds only answer was a cry. Rufus smirked and moved harder, fucking deeper into the blonde under him.

A steady stream of curses were pouring from Cloud’s mouth now. He was writhing and pushing back in time with each of Rufus’ thrusts, desperate for release. A 1st class SOLDIER turned into a bitch in heat by none other than the president himself.  
“Come for me, pet.”

Cloud lost it right then and there, back arching and chest heaving, spurts of white coated the desk underneath him as he came. The relief was so overwhelming, leaving his body spent as he came down from his high.

Rufus followed suit at the sight, burying himself deep in Cloud’s ass, gripping the leash as hard as he possibly could. He stayed pressed against the younger man, making sure his cum filled him deep inside.

He was claimed now. Rufus was the first one to fuck him, the first one to ever even touch Cloud like this. And here he was; spread out under Rufus, heaving with the exhaustion from his orgasm, collared and filled up.

Cloud will always live with the knowledge that he belongs to Rufus, the cum inside of him being proof of that. He was owned by him, the president of Shinra, claimed in a way that no one else had ever been able to do before.

The feeling of possession made Rufus’ post-orgasm haze all the more sweet. _Mine_ , he thought.

Snapping back to reality, any amount of relief Cloud was feeling was quickly replaced with dread and shame.

He felt ashamed, used, _dirty_. His first time was spent with threats of a gun to his head and a leash around his neck.

All the nausea Cloud had been ignoring in favor of being fucked had come back to the front of his brain now, and he once again had to suppress the urge to be sick.

The feeling of Rufus pulling out of him felt awful, but he whined at the loss anyways. The wet trickle of cum dripping out of his used hole only served to make him feel worse.

_Violated._

Behind him, Rufus tucked himself back into his pants and recollected his coins. Cloud’s internal feelings of guilt were interrupted by something clinking on the desk beside him. It was a potion.

The president of Shinra just burned and paralyzed his arm, dragged him across the floor, fucked him; and he was giving him a potion.

“With the condition you’re in, this’ll get you down the stairs into the lobby. Hope you like the surprise we have waiting for you there.”

“You…” Cloud trailed off, the inability to properly process everything that had just happened stunting his ability to speak.

“The wire leash and collar are deactivated, and I have other business to attend to.” The whirring sound of a helicopter in the distance was barely registered. “Use that, and clean yourself up.”

With that, Rufus made his leave. The sound of his shoes clacking against the marble floor was deafening to Cloud, even over the sound of the helicopter.

He struggled to reach the capsule, but the second he managed to open it, bright green particles surrounded him as his arm was gradually somewhat healed and movement slowly came back into it. It didn’t entirely fix the injury, but he was able to move without being reduced to a miserable little pile on the desk.

It didn’t change the fact that he still felt awful, didn’t change the fact that his ass was still sore and serving as a reminder of everything that had just happened.

Potions can fix a lot of things, but he’ll live with the memories of this experience until he dies.

He’ll live knowing who he truly belongs to.

Pulling his pants up and ignoring the way cum still trickled out of his hole, Cloud made his way towards the exit.

If his friends ask him what took him so long, he’ll brush it off with a shrug like he does most other conversation.

They can’t find out about this. Never. Cloud will keep this secret until he’s dead and buried.


End file.
